


One Cappuccino, Please

by ZoeTheTechWitch



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Day 1: Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Not Beta Read, Pre-Series, Pre-Wizards, Zouxie Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeTheTechWitch/pseuds/ZoeTheTechWitch
Summary: “Hey, Doux, mind taking table five’s order would you?” Martin asked as soon as he reached the counter.“No problem boss.” Douxie gave him a two-finger salute before making his way over to table five.  He looked down as he reached into his waist apron in search of his notepad and pencil. He fished them out of the pocket just as he reached the table.“What can I get for you?” Douxie asked as he flipped open his notepad, ready to take the customer’s order.“Hmm, I'm not sure what to choose. Any recommendations?” a strangely familiar voice asked.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Original Character(s), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Zoe, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	One Cappuccino, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this later than I wanted to, but I managed to finish this fanfiction for Day One of Zouxie Week 2020. I've never posted fanfiction before. So this is technically my first ever fanfic (I have two others I'm working on that I started before this one that I have yet to finish). I'm still trying to figure out my writing style so I'd really appreciate any feedback.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: It says date of publication is Nov 2, but that's wrong. It should say Nov 1 (I don't know why, maybe it's a time zone thing)

_New York City (No idea what year but this takes place before TOA)_  
  
Douxie has worked many different part-time jobs over the centuries that he has been alive. His newest job was as a waiter at a coffee shop. But unlike some of his other waitering jobs, this place was a bit fancier than a typical old coffee shop. Meaning he had to wear a formal uniform, which he didn’t really mind as he’s worn all sorts of clothes over the years. He’s worn worse things.   
  
The uniform consisted of a dark navy blue dress shirt (sleeves rolled up to his elbows) and a black necktie, vest, dress pants, shoes, as well as a waist apron. He wasn’t a huge fan of the necktie; he found them suffocating but since the pay was good he could suck it up.   
  
He was honestly surprised that he’d managed to get this job in the first place. He had only applied because the last place he had been working at had closed and he needed to pay rent. So he applied to anything he could find and somehow got this job. He’s been working here for a couple of weeks now and he had to admit he enjoyed working here, despite the formal getup.  
  
Unfortunately, pets weren’t allowed in the establishment, so Archie wasn’t allowed to be there. So his familiar was back at the apartment, probably taking a mid-afternoon nap by now.   
  
Fortunately, he only had about an hour and a half until his shift was up and he could go home. It was usually slow in the afternoons, so all he had to do now was get through the rest of his shift and he’d be able to go home.  
  
“Hey Douxie, the order for table ten is ready,” His boss Martin hollered at him, snapping him out of his dazed state. Martin pushed a tray with two coffees, a slice of lemon cheesecake and a croissant on it towards him.  
  
“Oh, okay got it.” He went and picked the tray up off the counter and headed over to table 10. Two elderly women sat at the table casually chatting. These ladies were two regulars who had taken a liking to Douxie, seeing as they tended to tip him quite well.   
  
“Mrs. Hopkins here is your Cafe au Lait with almond milk and croissant and for you, Mrs. Jones, your Hazelnut Latte and a slice of lemon cheesecake,” Douxie said as he placed the items in front of them.  
  
“Oh thank you Douxie dear,” Mrs. Hopkins replied, smiling at him with what he could only describe as a grandmotherly smile.  
  
“Of course, serving you lovelies is a pleasure,” Douxie grinned and gave them a wink. Which caused the women to start giggling.  
  
“Oh what a charmer you are,” Mrs. Jones commented through her giggles.   
  
“Any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend,” Mrs. Hopkins teased, while Douxie rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.  
  
He chuckled, “I’ve got to get back to work, enjoy your coffees ladies. ” Douxie turned around and headed back towards the counter.  
  
“Hey, Doux, mind taking table five’s order would you?” Martin asked as soon as he reached the counter.  
  
“No problem boss.” Douxie gave him a two-finger salute before making his way over to table five. He looked down as he reached into his waist apron in search of his notepad and pencil. He fished them out of the pocket just as he reached the table.  
  
“What can I get for you?” Douxie asked as he flipped open his notepad, ready to take the customer’s order.  
  
“Hmm, I'm not sure what to choose. Any recommendations? ” a strangely familiar voice asked.  
  
Douxie finally looked up and was surprised to see Zoe sitting there in front of him with a smirk on her face.   
  
_"Fuzzbuckets! What is she doing here?" _Douxie thought, fairly puzzled.   
  
“What are you doing here?” He asked.  
  
“Well, a coworker of mine was telling me about this place and mentioned that there was a _really cute_ new server with blue tips working here,” She looked him up and down, taking in his uniform.  
  
She smiled mischievously, “I have to say that I agree with her; the uniform looks good on you. ”  
  
Douxie could feel his cheeks flush at the compliment. Even after centuries of knowing her, she still managed to make him flustered. He heaved a groan and ruffled his hair in frustration which only made Zoe laugh. Teasing him will probably never get old for her he supposed.  
  
“Anyway, on a more serious note, why didn’t you tell me about this new job? What happened to your other one, at that diner?” She questioned.  
  
“The diner closed, and I guess I forgot to tell you.” He had seriously forgotten to mention it. They have both been fairly busy at their respective jobs, so he never really got the chance to tell her.   
  
“Well, when do you get off?”   
  
Douxie glanced down at his wristwatch and saw that he only had about 45 minutes left on his shift.  
  
“About 45 minutes or so until my shift ends.”   
  
“Okay, then I’ll wait, and we can go to your place and watch a movie? Oh and I’ll get one Cappuccino please, while I wait. ”   
  
“Sounds good, and I’ll get right on that cappuccino for you milady ” He smirked and gave her a wink before he turned around and headed back to get her coffee with a huge grin on his face.   
  
But unbeknownst to him, if he would've turned around, he would have spotted Zoe with rose-tinted cheeks and a delighted look on her face.   
  
Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Hopkins looked at each other, having watched the entire scene from the other side of the cafe. They gave each other knowing looks.  
  
Mrs. Jones took a sip of her coffee, “That young lady is one lucky girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and I just had to put Douxie in a dress shirt and vest. I couldn't help but think that he'd look really good in that kind of outfit and I'm sure that Zoe would agree. I took some inspiration for his uniform from this [image.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/82/46/9a/82469a693d3d9ef8876b1e2369966b36.jpg)
> 
> I'd also like to give some thanks to my sister (@fandomsunderthesun on tumblr and ao3) for reading through my rough draft and fixing my grammatical mistakes. (she got so frustrated with me lol) 
> 
> Any constructive criticism you might have is welcomed, I'm all ears.


End file.
